A palletizer is an apparatus that is used to stack and organize products (boxes, bottles, packs, bags, bales, etc.) on a pallet. It can be actuated manually or it can be automatic.
A pallet is a support, usually of wood, onto which the products are arranged for a subsequent transport. The pallets are produced so as to be able to be lifted by forklift trucks, cranes, or other transport systems. The products exit the factory onto these pallets, which are often wrapped and compacted with nylon or a film, so as to make the handling thereof and the subsequent transport easier and safer.
The palletizer allows a considerable saving in process costs; furthermore, it reduces dangers and labour for the operator.
However, a palletizing plant has the drawback of involving considerable overall dimensions. In fact, it is typically composed of:                a transport and pre-sorting system of a plurality of objects, particularly packs of containers such as beverage bottles, enclosed in a special plastic film, conveying a plurality of ordered objects in the proximity of a pallet,        a handling system of the plurality of ordered objects from the above-mentioned transport system to a pallet being processed,        a withdrawing and handling system of a pallet from a pallet stack to the workstation,        a withdrawing and handling system of a cardboard flap from a stack of flaps to the workstation. The latter system is preferred for arranging, on a first layer of objects arranged on the pallet, a dividing and supporting flap for a second layer of such objects.        
In the known plants, all these operations are performed by independent apparatuses, causing considerable overall dimensions that hinders the access to the working area by an operator and the handling of the pallet stacks and the flaps by the so-called fork lift.
Therefore, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a palletizing plant having reduced overall dimensions and a facilitated access to the working area.